Only You
by The painted wolf pup
Summary: Blue has joined the pack and is warming up to the others. Despite how hard she tries to get Hige’s attention, he won’t bite. Blue has all but given up on him. Maybe some day he will be hers and only hers. Maybe sooner then she thinks. This is a one-shot a


Only You

Chapter One

True

Summery:  
Blue has joined the pack and is warming up to the others. Despite how hard she tries to get Hige's attention, he won't bite. Blue has all but given up on him. Maybe some day he will be hers and only hers. Maybe sooner then she thinks.

I no own Wolf's Rain, but I do own the song, "True" by: Ryan Cabrera. I got the CD for Christmas. This is for all you Blue and Hige fans. This is for my good friend Whiskers. She's a big Hige/Blue fan. I hope you like. On, this is a one shot.  
Here you go.  
-  
A lone snowflake landed on the nose of an unexpected wolf. His orangish tan fur was dotted by the snowflakes.

A rather skinny tan wolf ran past him. He dove into a pile of the white flakes, causing a wave to cover a orange wolf.

"TOBOE!" The orange wolf growled.

Toboe poked his human head from the snow pile. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed.

"Sorry Hige." Toboe whispered.

A black wolf/dog ran to his side. Her blue eyes studied Hige. She giggled to herself and then smiled at him.

"Oh Hige. Let me help you." She giggled.

-I won't talk-  
-I won't breath-  
-I won't move till you finally see-

"Blue!" He cried as she licked the snow from his fur.

She stopped and tilted her head, "Yeah?"

"You don't have to do that." He said shyly.

"Nonsense." She said, licking a flake off his snout.

-That you belong with me-

"We best go find the others." Hige said, standing up in his human form.

Blue once perky ears flattened against her head. She seemed hurt by his actions, but shook it off.

I guess he doesn't feel the way I want him too. She thought sadly.

Hige rested his back against the cave wall. He munched on the leg of a deer they caught.  
Toboe sat next to Tsume, who was sharing the middle. It was weird to see the two actually getting along. Kiba had swiped a leg and was next to Hige.

His head rose, as he noticed Blue enter the cave.

-You might think I don't look-  
-But deep inside the corner of my mind-  
-I'm attached to you-

"Hey Blue." He greeted.

Blue half smiled.

"You save me some?" She asked.

Tsume looked up at the pair, as Blue sat down next to Hige. He smirked.

"Porky would have eaten this, but Toboe saved you a leg." Tsume teased.

"Stop calling me Porky!" Hige protested, dropping the bone.

Hige got up and picked up the last leg. He walked back to Blue, who looked surprised.

"Here." He said lowly, handing her the leg.

His face looked emotionless. Not even a smile. His maroon colored eyes even looked cold. Blue smiled happily, as she reached for the leg.

"Thanks Hige." She said, with a sweet smile.

Hige felt his heart jump. She always seemed to make him do that. She was the only girl who could melt him with just a look.  
Hige nodded.

-I'm weak it's true-  
-Cause I'm afraid to know the answer-  
-Do you want me too?-

Once the wolves were full, they decide to rest. Atleast the older ones. Toboe had done his famous dive into the cold ocean of snow. Blue jumped in after him. Hige leaned against the cave entrance and watched them. He had a smirk on his face, as Blue tackled Toboe.

Hige laughed.

He noticed Blue whisper something in Toboe's ear. They both laughed. Hige suddenly got a bad feeling. Blue glanced over at Hige, then looked at Toboe. Hige also notice Toboe wink at her.

Suddenly, something cold and wet hit his face. The wet substance raced down his face. It the dropped to his feet.

Blue and Toboe giggled loudly, causing Hige to blush.

"Ya'll want a snowball fight eh'?" Hige said, smirking at the two.

Their giggles stopped as Hige tossed a snowball. It hit a retreating Toboe in the back of the head. Toboe hit the snow face first.

Blue giggled as Toboe sat up and tried to brush the snow off his face. She only took her eyes off Hige for a moment.

-'Cause my heart keeps falling faster-

Hige charged the unaware Blue and tackled her. The two tumbled down the snowy hill.  
Once the reached the bottom, they noticed something. Hige was ontop of her. He rose his head from the snow. He meet her blue eyes.

-I've waited all my life to cross this line-  
-To the only thing that's true-  
-So I will not hide, it's time to try-  
-Anything to be with you-

She smiled her sweet heart melting smile. This did a number on him. It made his heart melt. Blue blushed, as he gently brush the snow off her cheek. Hige noticed this and he blushed slightly too.

Blue noticed this, but didn't say a word.  
"We better head back. I think I might of did a number on Toboe." Hige said, slowly getting off of her.

He extended a hand out to her.

Blue couldn't speak, so she nodded.

She took his hand and he pulled her up.

-All my life I've waited, this is true-

They finally made it back to Toboe. He was soaked to the bone. Blue helped him into the cave. Hige not to far behind her.

Damn it! I almost blew it back there. Hige thought.

Blue glanced back at him.

He looks so cute when he looks bewildered. She thought.

Hige noticed her smiling at him and shrugged.

"Wad I do this time?" He asked.

"Nothing." Blue said quickly.

-You don't know what you do-  
-Everytime you walk into a room-  
-I'm afraid to move-

Blue laid Toboe next to Tsume, who was laying by himself. A fire was in the middle of the cave. Kiba was on the opposite side. Blue figured that he must of made it. Just incase they were cold and wet.

Hige sat infront of the fire. Blue sat next to him shortly after.

"About earlier-" He started.

"Don't worry about it." She said, cutting him off, "We were just playing."

Hige sighed.

"No Blue." He cried.

Blue gave him a weird look. One of those "Suspicious" looks.  
"Yeah." She said surprised.

-I'm weak it's true-  
-I'm just scared to know the ending-  
-Do you see me too?-

Hige fell silent for a moment. He didn't know how to put into words, how he felt. He really did like her. Deep inside his heart. He didn't want her to shut him out. It killed him to act like she wasn't anything to him. Maybe she felt the same?

I hate it when he gives me that look. She thought.

Blue sighed. She wanted him so bad. Ever since he stood up for her when those jerks threatened her. He protected her. She had loved him ever since that day. Ever since then,  
her heart only beated for him. Only! She truly loved him!

-Do you even know you met me?-

"Blue. I-" Hige started.

Blue yawned. he head rested on his shoulder. Her bright blue eyes closed.

"Good night Hige." She said sweetly.

-I've waited all my life to cross this line-  
-To the only thing that's true-  
-So I will not hide, it's time to try-  
-Anything to be with you-  
-All my life I've waited, this is true-

Hige smiled.

"Good night Blue." Hige said.

He ruffled her soft messy black hair.

I love you He thought.

-I know when I go-  
-I'll be on my way to you-  
-That way that's true-

(Blue's Dream)

Blue poked her furry wolf's head up. Her black ears poked up. She noticed Hige racing to her with a sweet smile on his face. She race to him as her human appearance.

She tackled him and licked his face.

"I love you Hige." She whispered.

-I've waited all my life to cross this line-  
-To the only thing that's true-  
-So I will not hide, it's time to try-  
-Anything to be with you-  
-All my life I've waited, this is true-  
-  
That's all fokes. I hope you like it. I typed it up in an hour. Man I'm good.

Pleaz review 


End file.
